


Junhui Is

by agustdfeatjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer!Minghao, Fluff, Getting Together, Joshua is Junhui's friend, Junhui is a mess, Junhui is not, M/M, Minghao is an international student, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Pining, Set in LA, Soonyoung is mentioned literally once, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdfeatjimin/pseuds/agustdfeatjimin
Summary: Junhui is infatuated.Junhui is stressed.Junhui is pining.Junhui is terrified.Junhui is asking out the love of his life.Junhui doesn't realize that Minghao knows English so he learns (just enough) Mandarin to ask him out.





	Junhui Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just a few notes:  
> This story is set in Los Angeles and Junhui speaks english (as you will find out).  
> Minghao is an international student from China.  
> All dialogue in italics is in Mandarin.

_Junhui is Infatuated_

 

“I think I'm in love.” Junhui says, his tray clattering down next to Joshua’s on the table, scaring the older boy as he sits down.

 

“And why do you think you're in love, my dear Jun?” Joshua asks. His friend has never mentioned anything about relationships of any kind, so whoever the person is must be pretty special.

 

“I've seen an angel in the flesh. The most stunning man to ever grace the earth.”

 

“Are where did you stumble upon this heavenly being? Did you happen to catch the poor boy’s name before you tripped over your own two feet in front of him?” Joshua asks.

 

Junhui makes a face of affront, hand over his chest and mouth open in shock. “I did _not_ trip, thank you very much! And I walked past him while he was by the China Club’s room talking with a few people. He was speaking Mandarin, which was cool! But he's just so beautiful, Josh! How can literally anyone look that good? He had these cute little elf ears, nice brown hair that looked so _soft_ , he was dressed so nicely, too! He's the whole package! I thought he was attractive at first glance but then he smiled and my soul left my body.” Junhui said, his expressive tone of voice making Joshua laugh.

 

“Well good luck talking to him if he speaks Mandarin, bro. Anyways, I gotta go to class so I'll see you around. Hopefully you find mystery boy again!” Joshua said and took his tray and left.

 

“He… he speaks Mandarin. Oh fuck.” Junhui says, his chances of dating the cute boy going to a solid 1/100 at the realization.

 

_\---_

 

_Junhui is Stressed_

 

Just because Junhui’s parents were the ones that moved their family from Shenzhen to Los Angeles when he was two doesn’t mean he knows Mandarin. His father’s parents had unfortunately passed away before Junhui was born and his mother’s had disowned her after becoming pregnant with Junhui before she got married to his father. So they believed he didn’t have anyone back in China to talk to and therefore shouldn’t “waste his time” learning a language he won’t use. They spoke English at home, his parents only slipping into Mandarin to bicker or secretly talk about Junhui teasingly, and that was that. He picked up a few phrases here and there but other than that he didn’t know anything. Man, how he wished they would have “wasted his time”, now. How was he supposed to talk to Minghao?! How was he supposed to ask Minghao out on their first date?! How was he supposed to ask Minghao if he was even gay?! So Junhui went online and found a website that helps teach languages for free, it wasn’t the best but it would do. By the end of the week it said he was 5% fluent in Mandarin, but to Junhui that was 95% too little.

 

_\---_

 

_Junhui is Pining_

 

He watches Minghao from across the campus mall, laughing with a few of the other international students. He whined softly under his breath when Minghao let out a full body laugh at something one of the other boys said, joy adorning his face and he just looked so damn _c u t e._ He wished he could make Minghao laugh like that. He was jealous. Who even was that guy that made him laugh, anyway? He must be overrated, Junhui is certainly funnier than him (it was Kwon Soonyoung, from one of Minghao’s dance classes, his brain reminded him). His next lesson tonight was on simple jokes, so maybe he could use it to break the ice with Minghao. After all, he _had_ completed the “Flirting” vocabulary and sentences the night before. He knew how to say “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

_\---_

 

_Junhui is Terrified_

 

It’s a month later and Junhui is slowly making his way towards where the dance studios were in the arts building. He runs over the lines in his head again and again of what he planned out to say. He crammed last night before bed and as soon as he got up this morning, not wanting to fuck it up. When he gets to the studios, he sees one has the door slightly open and Minghao is dancing to soft music, moving gracefully.

 

_\---_

 

_Junhui is Asking Out the Love of His Life_

 

Minghao gives the older boy a shy wave when he knocks on the door and peeks his head in.

 

“ _Hi!”_ Junhui greets, Mandarin sounding fucking awful to him but who knows what Minghao would think.

 

Minghao looks surprised “ _Hi, are you looking for someone?”_ he asks.

Junhui freaks. He didn’t know what he asked. He decided to just go with the plan and try and ignore the question. “ _I have a question for you._ ” he stutters out, and Minghao’s question must have been answered because he doesn’t repeat it, only gives him a look that says “Go on” while Junhui tries to remember the pronunciation for his next line. “ _My name is Wen Junhui and I think you are beauti- beautiful. Will you go on with me a date?_ ” Junhui cringes visibly. “Fuck, I fucked that up. He probably didn’t get it. I better leave.” he says, looking back at Minghao to tell him sorry and goodbye but sees the other boy laughing, looking delighted. Junhui doesn’t know how to respond to this, so he stands there in shock until Minghao collects himself enough to talk.

 

“ _Thank you, Junhui. Are you learning Mandarin?”_ Minghao asked, and Junhui at least got the two main words (learning and Mandarin) out of that question to guess at what the other was guessing.

 

“ _Yes._ ” He answers, not knowing what else to say or how to continue the conversation.

 

Minghao giggled again, “Are you learning it for me?”

 

Junhui was thrown at the English Minghao threw at him. Too shocked to verbally say anything, he nodded, eyes looking pleadingly at Minghao and begging for a yes to that date.

 

“Junhui. You realize that I do speak English? I wouldn’t go to college in a different country if I didn’t know how to speak the language. That would be stupid.” Minghao points out and Junhui feels like the biggest idiot alive. This must show on his face because Minghao comes closer and rubs a hand soothingly down his arm. (It doesn’t do much to soothe him, he just gets more nervous) “It’s okay. I thought it was cute. I really appreciate it. But the correct way to say it is _Will you go on a date with me_?”

 

“ _Will you go on a date with me?_ ” Junhui replies, hoping he got it right this time.

 

“Of course. And maybe while we’re at it I can teach you some Mandarin if you really want to learn so bad and you can stop using that awful website you’re probably using.” Minghao teased. Junhui almost fainted at his acceptance, nodding eagerly.

 

“Of course! I’m sorry I’m so bad. But thank you for agreeing to going on a date with me. I’ve been admiring you for months and I just- can’t stop thinking about you.” Junhui blushes and he’s just so done with himself he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“I’ve noticed you looking at me quite a few times. I just figured one of your friends was near by me the first few times but then it seemed like every time I looked up you were right there, so I figured you either like me or hated international students and was planning on murdering me.” Minghao joked, Junhui dumbly nodding along and trying to laugh.

 

“Can I get your number then?” Junhui asks, hands trembling as he reaches for his phone.

 

“Of course, Junnie.” the boys exchanged phones and soon enough were standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do until Junhui looked at the clock on his phone and panicked.

 

“I actually have class right now, but I will text you to see when we can meet, okay?”

 

“Sounds good, Junhui. See you later!”

 

“ _Bye!_ ” Junhui yells after him as he runs out of the room and Minghao giggles, not believing someone so cute and charming would like him. He sighed as he realized what this meant though, he would have to learn more flirting and dating terms in English.

 

_\---_

 

_“What did you mean when you said I would have a hard time talking to him since I don't know Mandarin?! He fucking speaks English, Josh. He wouldn't go here if he didn't!” Junhui says accusingly the next week at lunch with Joshua._

 

_“I didn't mean it like that, Jun. Just that if you wanted to talk to him in his native language you couldn't. Don't tell me you went and tried to learn Mandarin to talk to him.” Joshua fires back. His question is answered by how Junhui hangs his head in shame and stabs at his food with his fork. Joshua laughs, “Sucks you be you, man. Bet you he thought it was cute, though.”_

 

_Junhui nods, remembering Minghao’s reaction. He blushes and ignores Joshua’s teasing. Who cares if he spent a month learning another language for someone who spoke the same language as him? Not Junhui. He'd do anything for his boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
